Rose's Letter
by Alasse Alcarin
Summary: Rose is tired of waiting and hoping that something gonna happened with the Doctor; she decides to leave the Tardis and the Doctor. She wrote a letter, leave and let the Doctor alone. How will the Doctor's react to Rose's letter? Did he decide to let her leaving and having a fantastic life or go after her and bring her back to the Tardis? Rated T, but the rating can still change.
1. Chapter 1 : Rose's Choice

**Title**: Rose's Letter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Doctor Who fan fiction. Please review and enjoy the story. So, before you read it, I also want you to know that English is not my first language, I'm French, so sorry for the many mistakes. I love Doctor Who, and I'm in LOVE with 10 and Rose. They are made for each others. ^^

**Pairing:** Ten/Rose

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Rose's Choice**

It was 10 P.M and Rose Tyler was in her bedroom. The Tardis was still parked in her usual parking spot in the Powell Estate. The Doctor and Rose passed all day long with Jackie Tyler. This morning (at least, the Tardis's morning like Rose used to call it), when Rose asked the Doctor to visit her mother, the Time Lord was very happy about that. Well, he wasn't _really happy_ to see Jackie, but just the fact that making Rose happy was enough to make him happy.

He always wanted Rose to be happy, more than anything. An happy Rose was his top priority, even if he had to visit Jackie Tyler for thaht.

A visit to Jackie's flat turned out to be more embarrassing than Rose had anticipated. And the Doctor had been trapped between a Rose who was ashamed about her mother and a Jackie who was talking about their life, which means snogging and shagging evrywhere inthe universe.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

* * *

'_I really hope that you two using protection', declared nonchalantly Jackie, who was sitting in front of the Doctor and Rose, drinking her tea. _

_The Doctor and her daughter stared at her, speechless. The Doctor blanched a bit, blinking and gaping stupidly. Jackie assumed that was because she was right and continued without even looking at them, her eyes were glued on her cup of tea. _

"_I mean, come on. I'm not a fool, there is something between you two. I know it, I saw the way you look to each other. I mean, Doctor, you're an alien, but you're still a male, ain't cha? I see the way you look at my daughter and ….."_

"_Jackie !" Shouted the Doctor, rudely interrupted her. But the conversation was too embarrassing … and so not true. Rose was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He continued in a softer voice : "Jackie, Rose and I … we .. I .. never … I mean .. We never … We are not like that … never !"_

_Rose stared at him, feeling hurt by his words. 'Never', this word was repeating in her head. She swallowed hard to combat the tears. She put a fake smile on her face, like always when she was sad and slowly breaking apart inside. _

_"Never," Rose repeated a little too loud, her voice breaks off then in an effort not to break down in tears. She looked at the Doctor who was staring down at his cup of tea. She looked at her mother who was staring at her with a sad look on her face. Rose decided that's was enough and stood up. "Mum, let me help you washing the dishes. Doctor, you can … do what you want."_

_Rose and her mother go to the kitchen. _

_"Oh, there are a lot of dishes! Let me help you with that" she said grabbing the plates from the table and placing them in in the kitchen sink_

_"Rose, love?" asked her mother._

_"It's weird; there are a lot of dishes. It was just the three of us! "Rose continued, ignoring her mother, washing the plates._

_"Rose, darling?" Jackie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_"What is it?!" Rose asked harshly, glancing up for a moment before returning to her plates. _

_"He really loves you, Rose. He looks at you the same way you look at him. It's obvious but you two … you are so oblivious". Jackie began. _

_"Mum!" But Rose was interrupted by her mother before she could say something. _

_"You love him too, right?!" Jackie continued. "I never thought that my daughter will fall in love with an alien, but here we are. And he loves you too, Rose? I mean, have you seen him?_ _I saw him! I saw him looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing in this universe. And you are. My beautiful daughter." _

_Rose chuckled, but her mother was wrong. The Doctor was not in love with her, it was impossible. He cared about her, like he cared about all his former companions. Nothing more at least on his side, and Rose refused to believe otherwise, even is she was in love with him, so very much. Rose felt a tear slide down her left cheek. _

_"Mum, it doesn't matter, alright? It's not like anything would happen between us. Yes, I love him, but he doesn't love me. I'm sure of it; he made it very clear to me when he told me about the fact that I could spend my life with him but he couldn't, because I will die one day. Mum, let it go. I just want you to stop thinking and talking about us like we were in couple, because we are not, it's never gonna happened. Like he said a few minutes ago … never! "_

"_Ok, but Rose … I'm telling you, he loves y…"_

"_Stop it mum". _

"_Rose, let me finish! He loves you; you let him falling in love with you. This bloody alien is a broken man. Don't hurt him."_

"_Mum, there is no way that I can hurt him because he is NOT in love with me. Ok?" Rose was pissed off right now. "Listen, I think we are gonna go. I'm tired and I don't want to have this conversation anymore to be honest?"_

"_Right sweetheart …" Jackie was sad for her daughter. All she wanted to that her daughter to be happy with this silly alien. "Thank you for helping me with the dishes and I'm glad you came to see me. But please, come more often. I really miss my daughter. "_

"_Ok Mum" Rose smiled to her mother. They hugged each other and Jackie kissed her daughter of her cheeks. _

_They returned to the Tardis, without saying a word to each others, not even looking at each others ... not even holding each others hands. The Doctor, looking down at his feet, mumbled that the Tardis needed some adjustments and_ _disappeared under the console without a glance towards his companion. Rose ran quickly towards her bedroon. She slammed the door of her room and threw herself onto her bed, under her blanket, hidding from the reality and from her shame.  
_

* * *

**_End Of The Flashback_**

* * *

Tears were rolling down Rose's cheek as she quickly packed her bag. She was tired of this. Waiting and hoping something that she could never have, loving a man, a 900 years old alien. How could she have been so stupid? She was just a human, a stupid ape, she was nothing compared to him, _nothing_.

_Never_ and _nothing _were these two words who defined her future if she stayed here any longer. Twenty minutes passed and Rose was finally done with her bag. It was time to leave the Tardis, but first she had to tell the Doctor that she was leaving. The questions were: How? It was impossible to announce him something like that without crying in front of him, and that was the last thing that Rose wanted. She doesn't have the strength to talk to him, in front of him, and saying these words: I'm leaving Doctor, sorry. NO! She couldn't do that, not like that. She was a coward, in so many levels. She couldn't say 'I love you' to the man she loves, kiss him, or leaving him and doing that face to face.

"I can't stay any longer here", she told herself. "I just can't … just can't …"

Then, an idea popped into her head. Sadly, that was not the most courageous way to saying him goodbye, but for her, that was easier. Rose took out a piece of paper to start writing her letter to the Doctor.

_Rose arrived in the console room_, half an hour later. Hopefully for Rose, the Doctor wasn't anywhere to be seen in the control room. He probably was in the kitchen, or … anyway. She needs to get out of here before it was too late. After leaving her letter in the captain's chair. Rose opened the doors of the Tardis. She stopped a second, put her hand on the door and leaned again the door frame.

"Thank you Old Girl, thank you for everything. I'm gonna miss the both of you. I hope you understand. Just does one thing for me … please, take care of him. "

The Tardis hummed gently. Rose smiled and walked out without looking back. She walked towards her mother's flat, without any regrets. She wrote down everything she had into her heart.

Jackie was zapping on the television, searching for a program to watch and then, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it ans opened it, not expecting to see her daughter with her bag at her feet and red eyes.

"What's happened sweetheart?" asked her mother.

"Not much actually" Rose wasn't lying to her mother. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in!" exclaimed Jackie, wondering why her daughter was here and without the Doctor. "Rose, tell me what's happened?"

"If you insist" she told her mother as she walked inside the flat.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Voilà ! ^^ Here's the first chapter of my first story. I really hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes. (Finger's cross). I really tried to not to. Don't worry; you will know what she wrote in the letter. ^^ Anyway, I hope you liked it and reviews are welcome. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rose's Letter

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting. Now I'm hoping I haven't made a lot of mistakes when I translated. If yes, sorry, don't forget I'm not an Anglophone. Anyway, good reading.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Rose's Letter**

The Doctor walked into the control room, with a half eaten banana in his hand. He heard noises coming from this room. He thought he would see Rose, but the room was empty. He returned to the kitchen to finish his banana. He took a seat at the table . didn't know where to look and he wasn't a fool (he was a Time Lord after all), Rose was as much embarrassed as him. He was still wondering what Jackie and Rose's talked about when they both leaving the leaving room. Was that about him? He hoped not, he didn't like when people were talking about him behind his back. Anyway, why did he care about that? He needed to think about something else … like the next destination. Where could he take his little pink and yellow human next?

He could take her on this planet …Argh, what's this planet called? Ilum! A planet with icy plains and large caves of purple and pink ice, which was beautiful. Rose would love this planet and knowing her, she will propose to do a little of ice skating. Yep, Ilum it is. He would love to do that with her ... but only with her. He decided to go on this planet, so he finished to eat his banana and ran into the console room.

He started to run around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons, doing his usual dance, jumping all over the place, not even noticing the letter on the captain chair. The Tardis dematerialised, sending the ship back into the Time Vortex. Not so far away, a blond girl with tears in her eyes was looking through the window of her mother's apartment, her eyes glued on the blue police public call box until her complete disappearance.

The Doctor went to find Rose in her bedroom. He knocked at the door a first time, knowing she hated when he entered in her bedroom like a crazy man, without her agreement. No answer ... maybe she was asleep. He knocked at the door a second time... no answer. He gently opened the door and slowly entered the room as he knocked a third time.

"Rose?" he asked in a low voice.

He intensely looked inside and found the room … empty … very empty … more empty that usual. He entered the room, the Tardis turned the lights on and the bedroom was different. Where were the clothes that were usually on the floor, the pictures of them on her bedside table or her make up and her perfume on her dressing table?

"What the he…. Oh no, no, no!".

A sudden bad feeling ran through his mind and soul.

He burst out of the bedroom and returned to the control room in hurry. When he arrived in the main room, he quickly looked at the surroundings and his eyes stopped on a paper sheet on the captain chair.

How did he missed that?

His bad feeling came back, stronger this time. He slowly inched his way towards the captain chair. Finally, he reached the chair, staring at the folded paper. He knew ,deep down, that this sheet was THE thing that he feared the most, THE thing that could break him … just as much as the Time War, maybe more. He worked up his nerve and just grabbed the letter with his trembling hands. He unfolded the sheet to find out that was letter … with Rose's delicate writing. He knew that reading this letter was going to break his hearts and multiple questions were going through his mind right now, but the only one question who was important to the Time Lords: Why? Why did she leave? Why ? Did he do something wrong without even noticing? Which was highly likely … even him knew how bad he was with others. He wasn't the best with social interactions, especially when it comes to emotions, feelings and love. Anyway, the only way to know the answer was, sadly, in this letter and for that … he had to read it … never mind the pain. He looked down at the letter in his hands and started to read:

_'' Dear Doctor_

_First of all, I want to apologize about this letter but I would never find the strength to talk and saying goodbye to you, face to face. _

_Now, I want to thank you. I am well aware of how lucky I was: Sharing adventures with you, discovering planets and species than I could've imagined or dreamed in my craziest dreams. These two years with you, I wouldn't change it for the world. You showed me a new way of seeing things and I will always be grateful to you for that. Always.  
_

_If you read this letter, it's most probably because you noticed that I was no longer in the Tardis. Now, you're probably wondering why? Well, purely and simply because I love you. I love you more than anything. Who would've thought I fall for a 900 years old alien? But it was so easy falling in love with you; it was the simplest thing I've ever done in my entire life._

_You told me once that I could spend my life with you. This proposal was more that I could hope for, but then, I started to think. Why staying with you all my life if it's just to be your friend, and just your friend? I expected so much more, but I realized that nothing will happen between the two of us. I found that out today, something in me just kind of snapped._

_This afternoon, the moment when you objected to my mother so quickly, your words hurts me. It's stupid, because obviously, I didn't expect you to be agree with her, because we're not like that. But to hear first-hand from you mouth the word 'never', I was forced to admit that this word was part of my future, our future._

_Remember Sarah Janes Smith or Madame de Pompadour, they both waited all their life for you to come back. I don't want that, I can't wait and hoping that something gonna happened between us, hoping all my life and wake up one day and realize it's too late and that I'm too old to restart a new life. I don't have the chance or the luxury to wait, I'm not immortal. My human life span is nothing more than the blink of an eye to a Time Lord. Because, like you said the other day to me, I'm gonna wither and die and you will be alone, again. You deserve so much better, you deserve to find someone who will be able to live as long as you, and love you like I love you and that you could love as well. _

_It's been two years now. I just can't pretend anymore; I'm tired of pretending all the time. I have come to the point where my heart can't pretend anymore. If I have to stay with you, I'll become mental. Because the only thing I want to do when I see you is to kiss you, to tell you I love you, and for you to hold me in your arms but I can't do that, we can't do that.  
_

_I have to say goodbye to you, so that we can both move on. I never thought I had enough courage and leave of my own, but my heart aches too much. I can't stand the pain anymore, and I am sure that you don't want me to suffer. And the only way for me to stop hurting is to leave the Tardis, go back with my mother, go back to my old and simple human life. _

_My Doctor, there's something I'd like you to do for me, a simple favour: Continue your life and be happy, do that for me, please. But please, remember me, don't forget me. You could tell our adventures to your next companions, like the day we have beat the Beast or the day you saved me when The Wire took my face. We had a wonderful time together, and for anything in the world I want you to forget them._

_I hope you're not going to be mad at me to announce that I'm leaving you that way. I hope you will understand my reasons. I am sorry, the idea of causing you this pain is eating me on the inside, but it's for the greater good,_

_For the very last time: I love you and I'm sorry, so sorry, my Doctor. Be happy and have a beautiful life, full of adventures.  
_

_Your pink and yellow human, Rose Tyler''_

Both of his hearts were breaking; tears were streaming down his cheeks. He read Rose's letter about half a dozen times before he really realized that Rose decided to leave the Tardis, leave him.

And she did this out of love for him.

The thing who was breaking his hearts even more was the fact that she thought he didn't love her, at least not like she loved him.

That was ridiculous …

He loved her !

He loved her, more than life itself. But he was too much of a coward to admit it, including himself until now. She was the light of his life. His life that turned into a nightmare the day he destroyed his planet, his people and his family. The day he met Rose, everything just came back into focus for him; she had given him a reason to live again, and now, what?

His angel had made the decision to leave, and why?Because of him and his stupid fear to tell her how he really felt about her. And for good reasons: he never felt this way before, everything was new to him. Love was a new feeling, and Rose was the only one in his hearts.

What is he going to do now? Rose told him to keep going with his life, find a new companion, but the problem was that he didn't want a new companion. He wanted her, his Rose, and only his Rose. He needed her. He needed her in his life. He couldn't … NO; he refused to go on without her, without his little pink and yellow human. He was going to fight to win her back. Their relationship couldn't end with a mere letter. He placed the letter on the console and pulled a lever.

"Rose, you're not finished with me!"

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

**Author's note**

**Here is a new chapter. I hope you have enjoyed. It's been complicated for the letter but I succeed anyway x) Reviews (good or bad ^^) are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation & Problem

****Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.**

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Revelation &amp; Problem**

Rose and her mother talked all evening, talking about her daughter's decision. Jackie never liked the fact that her daughter leave for weeks with an alien who had for only occupation: putting himself in danger. But she also knew that her daughter loved to travel and discovering new worlds with the Doctor. Despite Jackie's words, Rose took her decision now.

She couldn't stay with the Doctor anymore, because the more days passed, the more she was falling in love with him. And she had reached a point that her love for him had become too painful, because she knew full well that nothing could ever happen between them. She took her decision; she will never come back on this decision.

Anyway, that was too late. She didn't have any way to contact the Doctor. The only way to see him again was him to come back on his own free will. '_Ridiculous'_, thought Rose. Why would he come back ? For her ? A simple shop girl and she didn't even get her A-levels. That was ridiculous. She was nothing; he could find someone so much better than her in this universe. Maybe he had already found someone else by now. And so what ? Leaving him and the Tardis was her wish, her choice, right? She didn't want him to be alone, he didn't deserve this, and he needed someone. And she knew that someone was not her.

Now, Rose was in her bedroom, and she sighed. She needed to stop thinking about it ... She made her decision, even if moving on with her life would be complicated, very complicated. After so many years of saving planets and civilizations, get back to a normal human life would be hard. But this transition was necessary; it was time for her to move on. _'__I have made my decision'__,_ she thought once again. Deep down inside, she was afraid. She was afraid she made this decision on a whim, and that one day, she will regret it. But she couldn't go on, the situation between herself and the Doctor had become unbearable, at least on her side, because the feelings were, sadly, just on her side.

Sitting on her bed, she sighed once again, her head in her hands. She stood up and she pulled her pyjamas out and quickly changed. She went to bed and fell asleep after some tears that dropped on her pillow.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

The Tardis started materialize in the street of Jackie's flat. The Doctor burst out of the Tardis and he ran to the door, he violently opened the door and quickly take the stairs. When he gets to the door of the apartment of Rose's mother; he knocked hard at the door. A blonde opened the door; The Doctor quickly realized that was Jackie, not Rose.

"Where's Rose?" asked the Doctor with a loud voice.

"She's sleeping! Lower your voice, for god's sake! ", quickly answered Jackie with a low voice.

"Jackie, I need to talk to her … as soon as possible." he told her as he put his hands on her shoulders. Jackie was a little bit troubled by the distress in the eyes of this man right in front of her.

"Sorry Doctor, but my daughter had a long day. She needs to sleep ... a lot; can you wait until tomorrow, no?"

"Sorry Jackie, but …"

"No Doctor! I am her mother and I say that my daughter needs to sleep right now and it is not a Martian who is going to make me change my mind. Now, you go in my apartment, you're gonna walk out towards the living room in silence and we are gonna talk ...", she said as she closed the door and walked toward the living room.

"I am not from Mars", said quietly the Doctor.

When they arrived in the living room, the Doctor went and sat in the couch and Jackie abandoned him a few minutes to go to prepare her famous tea. When she returned from the kitchen, Jackie and the Doctor was sitting there in silent, drinking their cup of tea, glancing at each other a few times. Neither knew how to start the conversation, until …

"I know about the letter, there is no use talking about it if it's kind of embarrassing for you." said Jackie. Seeing that the Doctor wouldn't say anything, she continued: "And I see you're aware about the letter as well, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Listen Doctor, god knows I've always hated the fact that she was leaving for months, not knowing if she was alive or dead somewhere, on a planet, in a galaxy far away. But know this, Doctor; she was happy to travel with you, and to see her happy was enough for me. I've always wanted her happiness, so I let her go, with you. If she made the decision to leave, she surely had good reasons, at least good for her. . She lov… "

"I know Jackie; I know" said the Doctor. " I read the letter I know exactly why she left. But I don't want to … I don't want her to leave. I can't let her go till she knows how I feel too."

"How you feel?" asked Jackie with a little smirk. She wanted her daughter to be happy with that man … even is that man was a 900 years old alien. The Doctor sighed and nodded, he couldn't keep his feelings inside, and he must admit his feelings. But he rather wanted to admit these feelings to the person concerned, and not her mother of the person concerned.

"But … I don't know how to do it." confessed the Doctor, rubbing the back of his neck: "I've never done this before."

"Pour your heart out …"

"My hearts", interrupted the Doctor, correcting her with a little smirk.

"Yes, Doctor ... your hearts", continued Jackie as she rolled her eyes. "Pour your hearts out, you'll see; your hearts will talk for you."

"Doctor?" asked a voice right behind them. They looked back and they saw Rose rubbing her eyes, because of the light. She was standing there, with messy hair and in her pink short and white tank top. A little smile appeared on the Doctor's face, because Rose's awakening was his favourite moment. She was adorable: all messy, not fully awake and her pouty face, because, yes, Rose was not a morning person. But he didn't care; on the contrary, that made her even more adorable.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" asked Rose, bringing him back from his thought. The Doctor got up and took a step toward her.

"I ... You... We...", awkwardly answered the Doctor, he turned around and looked at Jackie who was giving him an encouraging smile. He looked back to Rose: "I think that we should talk ... alone ... please"

"I guess I've said all I have to say in the letter Doctor, I …"

"Yeah, but I never said what I had to say. I'm not leaving until you hear everything I have to say to you, Rose". He made his way towards her, and he took one of her hands. Rose stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes and sighed.

"All right, follow me." She looked at her mother who was smiling at her, and then she took the Doctor into her bedroom. They arrived in the room; Rose went and sat in her bed, not daring to look at the Doctor. The latter was still standing, not knowing what to do. After a long couple seconds, she decided to talk:

"Why did you come back?"

"Because", simple answered the Doctor.

"Because, what? Doctor, I don't understand why you came back. You may have things to say, but I admit that I don't know why you bothered to come; I mean is it really worth it? I'm not that important, I'm just another companion who decided to leave and having met Sarah Janes, I don't think you're the kind of person who comes back to them after they left. So why the hell did you come after me?"

"Because … I …" replied the Doctor, he didn't know what to say. That was a first time for him ...

"Because what, Doctor?", her patience was running thin. He came back, she didn't know why and she wanted an answer, now.

"Because I … Rose … because …" answered once again. _'Pour your hearts out, you'll see; your hearts will talk for you.'_. But, as they say, easier said than done. He could see Rose was starting to become impatient, and he could understand, he was standing in the middle of the room, babbling like a teenager in front of his crush.

"Doctor, because what?" insisted Rose.

Wanting to follow the advice of Jackie, The Doctor began to confess:

"Because I lo-…"

"Doctor, I …" said Rose with a little voice

She looked at him a few seconds because she was starting to feel bad, very bad. She felt a brutal pain in her chest, like someone tear her heart in half. She began to have trouble breathing and feeling dizzy, and then, everything goes black for Rose.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**First of all,** **thank all the people that favorited and reviewed my story. That means a lot to me. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter … a little cliffhanger at he end … sorry for that. ****Haha **

**Companion97: Omg, i can't believe I make you cry with my letter. That's so sweet. **

**Please don't forget to review, that's always nice a little comment. Kisses to the people who read : thank you to follow my story. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Tears On Their Cheeks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Tears On Their Cheeks **

"ROSE !" cried the Doctor. He rushed towards her and took her in his arms. He put two fingers on her neck to check her vital … slow … too slow. He could feel his throat constrict and _tears rising_, but he fought them back. He needed to focus on her.

No, he couldn't lose her now. Not now he wanted to tell her about his feelings. The universe really hated him.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, like those three words. He almost said 'I love you' to her, but now, she was unconscious in his arms and her heart was beating very slowly. Nothing was fair …the day he finally found the courage, the universe decided otherwise.

She needed help and quickly. I didn't know what was happening to her, and there was only one solution to find out: The Tardis.

Without wasting time, the Doctor gently took her in his arms, placed his arms under her legs and carried her bridal style and carried her out her bedroom. When he entered the living room, Jackie quickly rose from her chair with her eyes wide open.

"Oh my god, what happened to her? What did you do?" she asked, the look on her face was mixed between anger and terror.

"I don't know, Jackie. I was talking to her, and fainted. I don't what's going on with her. But I'm promise, Jackie; I will save your daughter. Allright?" he asked. She nodded, so he continued: "I will take to the med-bay …"

"No, she need real doctors, she need to go to the hospital." Cried Jackie, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her daughter.

"Jackie, we don't have time for this. In the med bay, I have access to much more advanced technology. I'm sorry, but the technology in the hospital in your time are quite rubbish. And I'm a real doctor. " He said, leaving Jackie's flat.

Jackie watched him leaving her flat, but she couldn't stay here, alone. So, she took her keys and followed the Doctor into the Tardis.

**\- DW -**

The Doctor quickly carried her inside and up to the med bay, Jackie was still following him. When he arrived, he laid her down onto the bed, as gently as possible and started the tests.

Jackie had tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated to see her daughter in such a state, but she knew, deep down, that everything will be okay.

She watched the Doctor doing tests on her daughter; taking blood samples and doing aliens stuff on her. His hands were so gentle when he was touching Rose, so soft. And that this moment, this particular moment, when Jackie really realized how much the Doctor was in love with her daughter. Even Mickey (and especially not Jimmy Stone) never touched her with such delicacy; the Doctor treated her like a China doll, so fragile, so delicate. Jackie had a little smile on her face, despites her fear about loosing her daughter and her tears on her cheeks.

After an hour of stress and doubt, Jackie and the Doctor heard a little beep.

"What is that?" asked Jackie

"Some tests a finished." answered the Doctor. He put his glasses back on and started to read the results.

Jackie tried to read his expression, but his face was closed off, completely unreadable to her. He glanced at her, and she could see something was wrong. Her throat was tight with emotion and she couldn't find the strength to ask what was going on with her daughter. She watched the Doctor walking towards her daughter and put his hand on her chest … and a quiet _sob escaped_ her lips when she saw a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Ah finally, I found the courage to write to the next chapter after. It's almost been a year now. God, I'm rubbish x) Sorry, guys. Anyway, I'm back.**

**Happy New Year !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Human, Really?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Human, Really?**

_After an hour of stress and doubt, Jackie and the Doctor heard a little beep. _

"_What is that?" asked Jackie_

"_Some tests a finished." answered the Doctor. He put his glasses__ back on and started to read the results. _

_Jackie tried to read his expression, but his face was closed off, completely unreadable to her. He glanced at her, and she could see something was wrong. Her throat was tight with emotion __and she couldn't find the strength to ask what was going on with her daughter. She watched the Doctor walking towards her daughter and put his hand on her chest … and a quiet __sob escaped__ her lips when she saw a __tear sliding down his cheek. _

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

"What is happening to her, Doctor" Jackie managed to ask, with a little voice. She was looking at the body of her daughter. She could see Rose was still breathing, so what's the hell is going on with her?

The Doctor raised his head and said:

"I'm sorry, Jackie" he whispered.

She froze, she could hardly breathe.

"Oh my god" she said, and then she started _once again_ to _sob_deeply, her voice choking as she was speaking. "My daughter, is she … oh my god, Doctor … is she dead?"

"No …" quickly replied the Doctor. "It's quite the opposite, actually."

"What? What do you mean by that?" said Jackie. "For god's sake, Doctor, tell me what is going on with my daughter!" _she cried frustratedly. _

_"Jackie … you have to promise me you won't panic. Even I don't know how is that possible … Jackie, come here" he said and t_o her surprise, he extended his hand toward her. She took his hand and walked towards her daughter.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked, as he placed her hands on Rose's chest.

Her eyes widened when she finally felt and she loudly gasped.

_Two hearts. _

_Her daughter had two hearts. _

_Her daughter, born human with one heart, was no more human. _

She turned towards the Doctor to slap him. A good and a proper Tyler's slap. But when she saw his face, his expression broke her heart. She lowered her hand and said:

"Doctor, I will not slap you, even if I really want to, believe me … I really want to. But Rose, why did she have two hearts? What doest it means, Doctor? Is .. is she like you?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's a possibility. No, actually … yes, she is. She is like me, and she doesn't deserve that." he said, running a hand through his messy hair.

Rose didn't deserve that, she didn't a life like his. She deserve a life, yes short compared to his, but full of happiness. She didn't deserve a long life, like his, full of pain and sadness, watching people around her dying and burning.

But still, they could spend this long life … together. Life _will be_ much _less painful with her by his side_.

"At least, we're agreeing on that. She was human, Doctor. She was born human, and now, because of you, she is no longer human. She's an alien."

"She is still your daughter!" he replied, with a hard look on his face. He didn't like her insinuation. Rose was Rose, even with two hearts.

"Is she? Really?" she cried. "Who doesn't tell she is not one of these things… the Slickeens?"

"First of all, that's the _Slitheen__"_ dryly replied the Doctor. "And secondly, Rose is Rose. She is still your daughter. One heart or two hearts, it doesn't matter. She is still our Rose and …"

"Our Rose?" she harshly interrupted him. "There is no 'our', Doctor. She is my daughter, Doctor. She is nothing to you, that's why she left the Tardis. It's because she was tired of you and you cowardice about your feelings."

The Doctor lowered his head, he couldn't argue because she was one hundred percent right. Once a coward, always a coward.

"And you know what, Doctor?" she asked. She waited for him to raise his head and looked her in his eyes: "You're gonna reverse that. I want MY Rose back, not this thing with two hearts. I want my Rose with one heart, my human Rose. My daughter!"

"Jackie, I don't know if I can do that." He replied, looking now at Rose.

"And why's that?" she asked

"It's Rose's choice, Jackie, not yours. I will never do something to her without her consent." he cried.

"I'm her mother; I know what is best for her. She's too young to know what is best for her. She is not mature enough, just accepting to travel with you show how much she is not mature enough to make a choice like that."

"Jackie …"

"Enough !" she cried. "I want my daughter back. I'm tired of being in this bloody machine, I'm leaving. But when I'll come back tomorrow, I want her human, Doctor. Do you hear me … human!"

She said while leaving the med bay, without even looking at Rose.

The Doctor sighed in relief, he couldn't stand Jackie anymore. She asked him for the impossible. Rose with two hearts was already impossible; he didn't even know how it was possible in the first place. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her to stay with two hearts.

Rose with two hearts… they could spend their forever, for real. He remembered when she had promise him her forever, even when she knew it was impossible for him to promise the same thing. But now, this impossible second heart inside her chest was giving them the possibility of this forever.

But there were two problems at this situation: First of all, Jackie who wanted her daughter human. And secondly, Rose's reaction and choice about this second heart. Will she want to keep it, or not? If not, this decision will break his hearts. Because he needed to remember that she had left him a few hours ago. But maybe, knowing she had a second heart and his forever, she will stay. If she wanted to keep this second heart … Jackie will be the only problem. And what a problem!

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Here's the fifth chapter.  
And like always, again, I also hope I hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!  
Little frenchy here, doing her best. Haha  
****Please review, that's always make me happy. :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decision**

_But there were two problems at this situation: First of all, Jackie who wanted her daughter human. And secondly, Rose's reaction and choice about this second heart. Will she want to keep it, or not? If not, this decision will break his hearts. Because he needed to remember that she had left him a few hours ago. But maybe, knowing she had a second heart and his forever, she will stay. If she wanted to keep this second heart … Jackie will be the only problem. And what a problem!_

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Rose was still lying on the examination table, unconscious. The Doctor was holding her hand, his fingers gently brush a lock of blond hair behind her ear and he kissed her forehead. He didn't know how to announce her she was like him and that her mother didn't want her to be like him. On one hand, he was agreeing with Rose's mother, but on the other hand, they finally had the chance to spend their lives together. Yes, he was aware he was selfish for wanting Rose to be at his side forever. But, the truth was … he was in love with Rose Tyler and he wanted her to be at his side forever. And he knew she was feeling the same about him, because of that letter she wrote for him before leaving the Tardis.

That letter … she had leaved the Tardis and his hearts were breaking every time he was remembering it. He didn't want her to leave him, but she did. But know, he had this one chance to win her heart back. Well, hearts.

Suddenly, Rose slowly opened her eyes; and she could feel someone was staring at her and a hand in hers. She immediately thought about the Doctor. He was, in fact, the last person she saw before… wait, what happened to her? Where was she?

"Doctor?" she managed to said weakly.

"I'm here, Rose." He replied softly.

She pushed herself up and moved into a sitting position, she was _dizzy_ and disoriented. The Doctor was holding her in his arms, maybe because he didn't want to fall or something.

"What happened, Doctor?"

"What do you remember?" he asked carefully.

"I remember you, in my bedroom, you were about to tell me something but after, I don't know." She answered, as gently rubbed her eyes. She looked at the Doctor and she saw something in his eyes; Passion? Worry? … Love? No, Rose, don't do that to yourself.

"I thought I lost you, Rose." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't ever do that again."

"Doctor, you didn't answer me. What happened?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you that, Rose." He replied.

"Just tell me, Doctor. Don't be gentle. What is going on with me? Did I have a heart attack or something?"

"No, don't worry. You heart didn't stop but ... you're half right, it's about your heart" he said, his eyes didn't leave hers as he add : "well, more like your hearts."

Rose gasped softly, she looked at him with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She couldn't utter a word, couldn't say anything, she was totally speechless.

"What? What do … do you … mean … my … my hearts'?" stammered Rose.

"Rose, calm down. I know it's crazy, even I don't know what's really happened but you have two hearts. You have two wonderful and beautiful hearts, Rose."

Rose didn't want to believe she had two hearts. After all that time she dreamed about a possibility to spend her forever with the Doctor, and his with her. She didn't know how that was possible. She put a hand on her chest and she felt them. She felt her _hearts_.

She gasped once again and looked at the Doctor. He had a little smile on his face but his eyes were sad. He was not telling her everything.

"Is there something more that you want to tell me? And remember, don't be gentle, I want the truth so tell me."

The Doctor sighed and said:

"It's about your mother, Rose." Her widened and he quickly added: "No, don't worry, she's fine. She is in her flat, probably sleeping or maybe not, she probably too mad to sleep anyway…"

"Mad? Why?" she asked, frowning.

"Umm, she's mad … because … well, you know you mother … always shooting and slapping people …"

"Did she slap you … again?" she asked, trying her best to not giggle.

"Yes, she did. Anyway …" he replied. He didn't know how to tell her that her mother didn't want her daughter to come back before she was human again. "Rose, your mother doesn't really love the fact that you're … not … human anymore. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Rose."

"But … but … she knows I'm still me, right? I mean, except I have two hearts right now, I don't feel any changes at all. I'm still … I mean … why?" she hardly managed to say without letting tears fall in her cheeks. "And you … you are okay with that or … you're like her, you don't want me to be like this?"

"I am not like you mother, Rose Tyler, thank you very much." He said, trying to make her smile, and he succeeded. "Rose, I'm okay with that. I shouldn't be okay with that, because I don't understand what happened to you and I'm not gonna lie, it's scared me. But … those two hearts gave us the chance to maybe … spend our lives together? Well, if you still want that, of course."

"I still want that. You know why I leave Doctor, you know, right?" he nodded, so she continued: "I will stay, if …"

"I want you to stay, Rose. And I know why you leave, and I came back to tell you something. It's something that I never told you, but now, nothing will stop me from telling you that I …"

"So, what's her decision?" asked a voice behind them. They turned to face the source of the voice and it was Jackie.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Here's the new chapter :D **

**Hope you liked it ! And sorry about my mistakes, again. X)**

**If you didn't see it, look on my profile, there is a poll. Please, vote. Thank you very much. I need your help on this, because I'm lost. :)**

**Attention:**** I'm searching for a beta reader for this story. So if you are interested by my offer, please send me a private message. (Please, write '**_**Beta Reader**__**Rose's Letter**_**)' as a title, it will be simpler for me. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Closed Door

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish). BBC owns it.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

**Chapter 7: Closed Door**

"_I still want that. You know why I leave Doctor, you know, right?" he nodded, so she continued: "I will stay, if …"_

"_I want you to stay, Rose. And I know why you leave, and I came back to tell you something. It's something that I never told you, but now, nothing will stop me from telling you that I …"_

"_So, what's her decision?" asked a voice behind them. They turned to face the source of the voice and it was Jackie._

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

"Mum, I can't believe you're not okay with that," said Rose, angrily.

"You can't believe? Rose, you have two hearts for gods sake. Don't tell me you're not scared about that?" asked her mother, her face getting red but anger.

"Of course I'm scared, mum. But I know everything will be okay, because the Doctor said…"

"Oh, sure, the Doctor. If the Doctor said something, then it's totally normal and everything will be all right!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Jackie, I don't think …"

"You!" Jackie yelled, pointing at him with a hard look on her face. "Shut up and leave the room. I want to talk to my dau…. to Rose. Now!"

Rose squeezed his hand to tell him that everything will be fine. He was about to kiss her forehead but he quickly remind himself that Jackie was in the room. So, he looked at her with a tender look on his face and leaved the med bay, uncomfortable because Jackie's eyes had followed him until he disappeared.

Jackie approached the blond girl who was still sitting on the examination table and took her hands in hers.

"Rose, think about it. You can't stay like that." she said, with a calmer voice.

"Mum, this is a wonderful opportunity. I can live, with him, forever. Do you understand that? I can keep travelling with him without worrying about the future, about aging, about leaving him alone, once again. And he don't deserve to be alone." she explained, her voice full of emotion.

"You've changed so much," Jackie replied softly, shaking her head and looking at Rose with sad eyes.

"Yes, for the better."

"I don't know, I suppose," she said, shrugging.

"That's what I want."

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" asked Jack, with hope in her eyes.

"The Doctor never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling, with him."

"And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, they'll be this woman, this strange woman, with two hearts, walking through the marketplace. On some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human."

"Yes, mum, I have two hearts and I will keep them!" she declared, her voice rising a little bit.

"No, you're not!" screamed Jackie, frowning.

"You will not decide for me. I'm a grown up …"

"Oh hon, you're still too young to know what's good for you. And two hearts in a human body is definitely not good for you, young lady!"

"But mum, …"

"There is no 'but mum' with me, Rose. Right now, you have two hearts, you're not even human anymore and for me, you're not my daughter. I want my daughter back, Rose. I want my Rose with one single heart back. Understand?" begged Jackie, squeezing Rose's hand strongly.

"I don't want to be human anymore, mum," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't call me mum anymore, Rose. The only one allowed to call me like that is my daughter and I'm sorry but she is not in this room right now, she is not here," she rebuked, releasing Rose's hands like if her skin was poison.

Jackie walked towards the door but stopped before leaving and said:

"When you come back home, I want my daughter back. If you choose to stay like this, don't waste your time to come home, the door will not be open for you."

On that, she left the med bay, leaving Rose alone in the room.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Here's the new chapter guys **

**(I know, the chapter is short, I'm sorry)! :D Hope you liked it.  
I swear, the next chapter will be longer. :)  
**

**Aaaah, Jackie, you're irreplaceable**. **Poor Rose, her own mother. :(**

**Thanks a lot to my beta reader: TheDoctorMulder.**

**Yep, like you can see, I used their conversation in the episode: Army of Ghost**. **Well, a part of it.** **I thought****it fitted****well with****my story. **** Hope I was right. ^^ **

**xxx**


End file.
